The present disclosure relates to a lateral semiconductor component, in one embodiment a power semiconductor component.
Power semiconductor components are components that, usually, have a lowly doped drift zone. If the component blocks a space charge region propagates in the drift zone, the drift zone therefore serving to absorb a blocking voltage, if the component blocks. To achieve a high voltage blocking capability the drift zone of a power semiconductor component includes a monocrystalline semiconductor material. A monocrystalline semiconductor material has low leakage currents if an electrical voltage is applied, and can, therefore, be dimensioned to have a high voltage blocking capability. However, monocrystalline semiconductor material is difficult to produce and by way of deposition processes can only be produced on a monocrystalline semiconductor material, but not on insulators, like an oxide or a glass.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.